Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is a primary character of the Looney Tunes franchise. Background Perhaps one of the most notable figures among the Looney Tunes, Bugs is a grey rabbit with a cool demeanor and a clever tendency to him. While he never fights back unless he's provoked, Bugs has garnered quite the reputation from outsmarting hunters, aliens, and many different opponents of all shapes and sizes. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System Level at his best (Capable of harming Yosemite Sam, and has contended with both him and Marvin the Martian numerous times. Both Sam and Marvin clashed against each other in a battle that sent them to an alternate dimension and resulted in a constellation in their wake.), possibly higher as Super Rabbit (Easily beat up Validus, a supervillain capable of challenging the Legion of Superheroes.) Speed: Can be inconsistent. Possibly Faster Than Light at his best (Outran and redirected a laser from a satellite chasing him from behind.) Durability: Solar System Level at his best (Contended numerous times with Sam and Marvin.) Hax: Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Hypnotism, Body Manipulation, Plot Manipulation if in the animator/writer position Intelligence: High (Bugs often relies on his smarts rather than brute force. He's considered an expert in cartoon logic and even teaches it at Acme Loonevesity in Tiny Toon Adventures. He once even outwitted Mister Mxyzptlk, a fourth-dimensional being. However there are instances where he's been outwitted himself, such as when he encountered the Gremlin.) Stamina: Inconsistent due to his cartoony nature. At best he has enough stamina to saw off Florida from the rest of the United States over a period of time. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Toon Force:' As a typical cartoon character, Bugs has the ability to alter or even completely disregard logistics and physics for the sake of comedy. His uses of toon force involve quickly recovering from damage (for the most part), stretching out his arms for greater reach, stopping just short of hitting the ground before getting hurt, hiding in people's clothes while they're wearing them, and breathing or talking while underwater or in outer space. In Tiny Toon Adventures, it's explained that laughter keeps a toon young and immortal, which explains why Bugs Bunny remains in his prime despite being over 50 years old. *'Ear Dexterity:' Bugs can use his ears as additional appendages, as a radar sticking out of the ground while burrowing, or he can rotate them similarly to a helicopter's blades to fly. *'Hypnotism:' Bugs has displayed the ability to hypnotize others and even counter others' hypnotism, making Elmer Fudd think he was a rabbit. He's also resisted hypnotism from Marvin, though he is not fully immune to it. *'4th Wall Awareness:' Bugs has, on countless occasions, addressed the audience directly, and seems to be fully aware he's a fictional character at times. Notable examples of this include taking the animator's paintbrush and snapping it, literally cutting the film to prevent himself from meeting a bad end, and taking control of the script and manipulating the events in it. *'Hammer Space:' Another classic cartoon ability, Bugs can pull out a variety of objects from seemingly nowhere, such as hammers, explosives, firearms, mirrors that can deflect magic spells, and more. *'Disguise Mastery:' Bugs will occasionally put on a disguise to further outwit his opponents, always tending to fool people. He can even change into a costume on the spot. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *'Super Carrots:' A special type of carrot invented by Professor Cannafraz. When Bugs eats them, he transforms into Super-Rabbit. This form naturally increases his physicality, and grants him powers such as flight, further enhanced hearing, super sneezes, and heat vision, in addition to all of his previous abilities. This form is only temporary though and Bugs must eat another super carrot to refuel himself once it runs out. *'Carrot Lightsaber:' No description could do it justice. *'Time Machine:' Bugs has a portable time machine that he "borrowed from some coyote". He can use this to travel through time and take others with him. *'Art Supplies:' When he's outside of the cartoon and using it to mess with opponents through altering it, he uses standard art tools such as pencils, paintbrushes, erasers, etc. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can make a gun back fire by simply plugging his finger into the barrel. *Can twist a double barrel shot gun into a bow with his bare hands. *Can make people go flying as high as a tall tree into the air with a wind-up kick. *Can lift up a full grown human being over head. *Can slam a large guitar on the ground hard enough to generate a shock wave. *Once grabbed a large robot triceratops by the tail and swung it down on Daffy Duck. *Once shattered a mallet being swung down on him with his fist. *Can plow through miles of dirt and rock with his bare hands at a quick rate *Can even dig through concrete and bricks with his bare hands *Can take out the super hero "Sun Boy" with just one punch *Can knock Daffy's eyes out of his head with just a simple flick from his toe. Speed/Reactions *Can run over 100 miles per hour. *Can also burrow his way around the world at incredible speeds. *Can cartoonishly out run bullets and dodge point blank gun fire. *Can dodge alien lasers with ease one after another. *Once dodged a gun shot from Elmer despite having his back turned. *Once out ran a giant homing missile that pursued him all over the place. *Can throw a baseball straight ahead at full speed, run past it, and pull out a catcher's mitt, and catch it. *Has quick yet graceful acrobatic movements. *Can swiftly sneak behind his opponents with out making a sound. *Good at snatching things from under his opponent's noses. Durability/Endurance *Can survive getting shot and blown up. *Took a shot gun point blank to the face by Elmer and was fine shortly afterwards. *Can tank getting blown up by several laser guns at once that blew up a small section of a forest. *Can survive getting flattened like a pancake. *Can take a beating from enemies much bigger and stronger than himself . *Can be thrown in a boiling pot of water and treat it more like a hot tub and relax. *Tanked getting blown up by a bundle of dynamite in his hands. *Has survived moon level explosions and suffered no injury. *Was once flung from Marvin's ship to distant planet and was fine afterwards. *Has gotten his face ripped off revealing his skull underneath and was just fine shortly afterwards. *Has been close enough to the sun to give it a cell phone and some how didn't get burned. *Because of how Looney he is, Bugs is immune to Super Hero "Angst". *Went 110 rounds in a boxing match with a large hulking opponent stronger than himself and didn't show any signs of fatigue or damage near the end. Skill/Intelligence *Has been avoiding hunters since he was a baby. *Often stays one step ahead of his enemies. *Great at tricking people and making their weapons or plans back fire. *Can up set traps in a short amount of time and luring his foes into them. *Can erect large elaborate contraptions in seconds. *Is also good at sneaking around with out his enemy's knowing. *Is a skilled escape artist, can get out of straight jackets, chains, hand cuffs, and other restraints rather casually. *Is very well educated in various categories including world history and culture, art, sports, music, etc. *Is a very talented musician (Can play the piano, banjo, and other instruments) as well conductor, singer, and dancer. *Good at math, especially multiplying (Being a rabbit and all). *Has taken apart robots and rewired/reprogrammed them to turn against their masters. *Knows trigonometry. Weaknesses *Not much of a fighter: Relies mainly on smarts and tricks to deceive people. *His record, though very solid, has included losses against Cecil turtle, a gremlin, and even Elmer of all people. *Can some times be too confident or cocky, leaving him wide open. *If he gets too frustrated, he can lose focus and easily be lured into traps/be tricked, getting a taste of his own medicine. *If some one takes control of the cartoon and becomes the animator before he can, they can erase/delete him. *Can be distracted and lured by attractive women or rabbits but he can resist their charms once he figures out they're a threat. *Can't resist carrots and can be baited by them and can end up eating ones that have been drugged with poison, tranquilizers. *Ears can some times pop out of his disguises and give him away, unless he's wearing a mask that completely covers his head. *Despite being able to resist hypnotism, he's still susceptible to hypnosis and mind control. *Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out. *Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid"). Sources *Bugs Bunny makes a left turn at Death Battle (DoctorMooDB, DeviantArt - Permission granted) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animals Category:Toon Force Users Category:Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Plot Manipulators